


Wrong Number //Destiel//

by Casangelofthefreakinglordnovak



Series: Destiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Completed, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casangelofthefreakinglordnovak/pseuds/Casangelofthefreakinglordnovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the wrong number can be the right one</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 4am

It was 4am when Dean decided that maybe he should go to bed. Yes, he still had work to do but in truth the page was swimming in front of his eyes. He could finish the chapter tomorrow. Pulling himself sleepily from the arm chair he wanders through his loft apartment to his room, flopping down on the bed. Humming happily at the softness of the duvet Dean slides up the bed, dropping off the edge of consciousness.   
It was at 4:30am that Dean wishes he'd been smart enough to put his phone on silent. He's lost count of how many times his phone has pinged annoyingly in his ear. Sitting up he curses at the momentary blindness from the brightness of his screen, before he's sighing; 20 unread messages from unknown number. Great.   
_"Dude! I need help"_  
 _"Gabriel cmon man. I know your pissed at me but seriously"_  
 _"Please. Please I'm so scared Gabe"_  
 _"I need you"_  
Frowning Dean grabs his glasses and reads over them again. The hell? He needed coffee before he could even contemplate this. Padding through to the kitchen he makes himself a mug, glancing at his phone when it pings again.   
_"I'm sorry okay? I shouldn't have gotten between you and Benny. But he's an asshole Gabe, you deserve better than him. Please talk to me"_  
Dean sits down, pulling his sweater sleeves over his hands. Picking up his phone he sighs before typing a reply.   
_"Hey man. Think you have the wrong number"_ He doesn't even get a sip of his coffee before he's getting a reply.   
_"Gabe that's not funny. I know it's you. Please."_  
 _"This isn't Gabe. I'm sorry, you've got the wrong number. Can I help at all?"_  
His question surprises himself, why the fuck is he offering help to a random guy at half four in the morning.   
_"Shit I'm sorry! I thought you were my brother. It's fine. I'm sorry I disturbed you"_ Dean frowns. That wasn't really what he wanted. He wasn't happy with that response. Yes he was dying to sleep but this guy was in distress.   
_"No it's okay. You seem like your a little stressed. Can I help? It's not like I'm busy anyway."_ That was a lie. Midway through a chapter that was due in a few days but hey, he couldn't care less right now.   
_"Nah. I'm just trying to find my brother. We were at the bar together and he fucked off cause I messed up. But it's 4am and I'm kinda afraid of the dark."_ Dean chuckles at that.   
_"Can't blame you. Can you make it home? You can try your brother tomorrow. I mean he's probably asleep just now, like normal people."_  
 _"True. I live 5 minutes from the bar so it's okay. I'll try be a normal person for once. Again I'm sorry to have disturbed you. Goodnight."_  
 _"Goodnight"_ Dean now had a slight problem. Coffee and 4am was never a good mix. Might as well finish the new chapter.


	2. His Brother

Cas wakes with a groan. Perhaps that last shot before bed wasn't a good idea, considering he'd had about 14 at the bar. Sitting up he looks around his room, clothes flung haphazardly around it in his haste to get to bed before he'd passed out. His hair was plastered to his head, lips cracked in too many places for it to look appealing. Frowning he looks at his phone when it pings _. "Hey, just wanted to check you were alright after last night?"_ What? Who the hell was this guy and what happened last night? The most Cas could remember was drinking shot after shot with his brother and Benny _. "Sorry, who is this?"_ Throwing his phone on the bed he pads to the bathroom, he needed to wash off last night.

Walking back out he pulls on jeans and and AC/DC tshirt. Screw socks, his carpet was soft enough for barefoot, and Cas being Cas, he felt shoes were restricting. He grabs his phone and pads into the kitchen, making his usual coffee and sitting down to flick through Instagram on his phone. He's midway through a Tøp edit when his phone goes _. "The guy from last night. I wanted to check you got home safe, and if you got your brother?"_ His brother? Gabe? Frowning he pulls up Gabriel's number and dials. "Hello?" The rough voice that answers is definitely not Gabe. "Benny? Have you seen my brother?" "Cas are you fucking joking? You asshole. I'm hanging up." "No! No Benny wait. Man, I can't remember last night. What the fuck happened?" "What the fuck happened is that Gabe broke up with me because of you!" Cas closes his eyes, wracking his brain for some recollection of last night. Got it. "Yeah because you fucking cheated on him with his best mate." "He was gone for months Castiel! I was lonely!" Cas scoffs, hanging up the phone. "Asshole."   
_"Sorry. Your probably busy. I don't even know why I'm texting. I'll stop."_ He sighs and figures he should reply.  
 _"Sorry, who is this? I'm afraid I don't have your name in my phone."_  
 _"Right yeah. Names Dean. Can I get yours?"_  
 _"Castiel. Before you say anything, I come from a religious family and I've heard every joke known to man."_  
 _"Actually I was gonna say it was a cool name. Castiel. The Angel of Thursday right?"_ Now that surprises Cas. No one ever knows about the Angel of Thursday. He quickly adds 'Dean' to his contacts.   
_"Yeah. How'd you know? Religious family?"_  
 _"You could say that. Listen I've got work. Maybe we can catch up later? You can tell me if you've finally gotten your brother."_ He wasn't entirely sure why he was about to agree to this, considering he didn't know the man..well at all. But here he was, typing out a _"of course. Talk to you later Dean"_ to some random guy he texted when he was drunk and panicking at 4am. Cas had a weird life. 

"Gabe! Gabe I know your off work today" He's been standing at his brothers blue door for the past twenty minutes, banging ruthlessly on it. He knows Gabriel's in; can hear the theme tune to one of his shitty tv shows filtering through the house. "Gabriel please..I'm sorry.." The door opens a second later, Gabriel standing in the archway looking more disheveled than Cas has ever seen him. And he's seen it plenty of times, he can't count the times he's brought Gabriel home after a particular night out on the town where they've both fallen up the 3 flights of stairs and collapsed on couches in the living room. "What Castiel? What do you want?" "I want to talk Gabe. I'm sorry about last night. Please, let me in and I'll explain." Sighing Gabriel turns and walks into the kitchen, leaving Cas to shut the door and shuck off his shoes. "Fine. Talk." Cas swallows. "I'm sorry Gabriel. I shouldn't have done what I did but you had to know. He was cheating Gabe. You'd have done the same for me!" "No I wouldn't have Cas! If have dropped hints but I wouldn't have just come out and blurted it over dinner! Especially not on our one year anniversary!" "What did you want me to do? My brothers boyfriend was cheating on him, had been for a while and what? You wanted to me just let it happen? Let you get hurt?" Gabriel shakes his head, and Cas' heart clenches at the sight of his tears. "It hurt anyway Cas..it hurts so much.." Stepping forward Cas slings an arm around his brothers shoulders. "I know Gabe. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry"

After Gabriel's cried himself to exhaustion Cas puts him to bed to nap, promising he'll be there when he wakes. With another apology and soft kiss to his brothers forehead, Cas retreats to the living room. It's only when he's halfway through a horrible movie, because there's never anything good on tv anymore, when he remembers Dean.   
_"Hey. I got my brother. Long story short, I'm an asshole who ruined his brothers relationship and could totally use some advice."_ He pauses, _"sorry if I disturb you. Your probably working, like a 'normal' person."_  
When Cas is comparing quietly about the sappy make out scene on the tv his phone pings. _"You aren't. I can't disagree with the asshole thing considering I only know you a little but I'm sure your not. Want to talk?"_  
 _"If you can."_  
 _"Go for it. Let me grab my notebook and pen and take notes."_  
 _"Oh god. Your not a therapist are you? I couldn't handle it if you turned out to be some creepy guy with a beard and glasses."_  
 _"First off, offensive to therapists. Second, I will have you know I am a handsome, somewhat famous, author."_ Cas purses his lips. He wasn't what you'd call an avid reader but he was intrigued.  
 _"I'm gonna question you on that soon. For now, here's what happened."_


	3. The Call

Cas is halfway through his long winded text explaining, what he remembers, last night. It's then that he realises he'll probably lose both his thumbs before he's done and in truth, losing those appendages is not worth it. So that's when he hits the back space, clearing the message box which takes a grand total of 23 seconds - he counted - before he's typing four words he'll probably come to regret.   
_"Can I call you?"_   
In truth, Castiel expects an instant "Dude fuck no. Your a stranger." because let's be honest, he's spoken to the guy a grand total of twice and now wants to call him. Cause that's not weird or anything. And he'd be lying to himself if he wasn't a little bit intrigued as to what 'non-therapist' Dean sounds like. He should really ask a last name. There might even be some profile of him online, though Cas feels Dean isn't really the type.   
" _Sure. Everything alright?"_ Now that surprises him.   
_"Yeah. Just easier to explain over calls. I'd rather not lose my thumbs typing it out"_  
 _"Ah good idea. But yeah, call away"_

He's not sure why he's nervous, not sure why his mouth is suddenly dry and his hands are shaking as he hits details beside Deans name. He's not sure why he sucks in a deep breath when he hits call, listening to the too long ringing the phone makes as he puts it to his ears.   
"Hey," Well then. When Cas pictured 'non therapist' Dean's voice, he was imagining more of a quiet, timid, mousy sound. He was definitely not expecting the voice that answers the phone to sound deep, rough and unbelievably smooth all at once. And the way Castiel's name rolls of his tongue in his following sentence of, "Castiel? You there?" makes Cas feel things he really shouldn't. "Uh yeah. Hi, sorry. I was daydreaming." Nice Cas, definitely do not tell sexy voiced Dean all the thoughts running through your head right now. Especially the one of that voice whispering dirty, extremely explicit promises into your ea-yup. Okay nope. Not going there Cas. Focus. You called for a reason.   
"So..Dean right?.." "Yeah, Winchester." Cas stores that away for his later internet stalking session. "Like the gun?" "You know it?" "Dad used to take me to the range every weekend." "Every day, mine was a determined sucker." "Ooh, rough one." Cas chuckles, which is quickly followed by Deans and fuck if Cas' heart doesn't stop right there.

"So what's up?" "Huh?" "You wanted to call. I take it you found your brother?" Right. Yeah Cas, you phoned for a reason. "I did. I'm actually at his right now. He's passed out, it's been a rough few hours for us both. Rough night actually." "Want to tell me?" "I don't know. You got your notebook ready, mr 'non therapist'" He hears the chuckle again, a rustle of paper and a click of a pen. "Ready. Please, begin."   
Cas thinks this is the first time he's smiled properly in a while. Feels the happy flutter of his heart with each word Dean speaks. He won't realise for a while, far too long he'll decide when he looks back on it, but this phone call was the beginning of an end.

\--

Dean had decided that Castiel's voice sounded amazing. Sounded like angels and pie and all things wonderful. Which is why he was sat, a small smile on his lips as he listened to Cas finally explain the debacle of last night.   
"It was my brother and his boyfriends anniversary last night, one year. Longest relationship either of them have had. Anyway, we figured we'd celebrate at our favourite bar with a few shots." Deans biting his lip by this point, trying to focus more on Cas' words than his voice, though it's proving difficult. "I'm not a lightweight but last night for some reason my inhibitions fucked off early and I was drunk within a few hours." There's a pause and Dean can hear the struggle Cas is having with the next part. "Take your time Cas. It's okay." An intake of breath. "Thanks. But for some reason, on their anniversary, I decided it was best to announce to the entire bar and to the happy couple beside me that..fuck. That Benny had been cheating on my brother with some bimbo from down the block."

There's silence. Deans not entirely sure what he's supposed to say. Not entirely sure how he should react. Cas doesn't give him the chance. "I didn't mean it obviously but I mean, Gabriel's my brother and to see that happening to him was..I couldn't do it Dean. You understand right?" Sadly Dean does. "I do. I'm a big brother. I understand it Cas. I mean, granted you could have chosen a better way like sitting your brother down and telling him gently but you know, announcing it to an entire bar works too." He prays Cas hears the slight humorous tone to his voice. Evidently he does, judging by the delicious chuckle that reaches his ears. "Thanks. I'll remember that for next time." "I hope there won't be a next time Cas." Dean pauses for a second. "It's okay I call you Cas right?" "Yeah, course. I like it." The small feeling of proudness surges through him at Cas' enjoyment of the name and he doesn't try to stop the smile on his lips. "Good."   
There's a silence again, but this time neither of them go to break it. Opting to sit silently, enjoy the dead air between them. If Dean listens close enough, he can hear the light breaths coming from Cas. "Sorry Dean, I need to go. My brothers awake. Thank you for letting me call, it's good to put a voice to the texts." Dean laughs, a smile on his lips that he knows is going to be there a while. "And you Castiel. Text me?" "Definitely, Mr Winchester."


	4. Coffee

Dean met with Sam in the afternoon, brought him the draft of his chapter to read. They met at Deans favourite coffee shop, the windows steamed from the hot drinks, the aroma of chocolate and coffee beans filing the air. Dean had ordered his pumpkin spiced latte, Sam opting for a tea since he was on some new fangled caffeine diet.   
"So, how are you getting on?" Sam asks once they're seated in the corner booth. Dean prefers this one, he can watch the shop from here. "I'm struggling. This is what I have so far," an inch thick file landing on the table, "and it's crap. It's random shit written at 4am after-" There's a slight pause, where Dean debates wanting to share Castiel with Sam or not. "After a cup of coffee I seriously regretted after, but it's crap Sam. I don't know what I'm doing." "Well I'll take a look at it, give you back in a few days yeah?"

Dean nods, the taste of pumpkin on his tongue as he sips it. Sam chuckles and hands him a napkin. "Nice moustache." "Shut up. How's Jess?" There's an intake of breathe and a swallow of tea before Sam's staring at the table. "Uh yeah..we broke up.." "What? When?" "A week ago" "And you didn't tell me?" "I didn't know what to say Dean. 'Hey I broke up with my girlfriend, you know the one I'd been dating for nearly 3 years' " There's an irritation to both men's voices, though they know it's not at each other and more from the topic of conversation that Dean now partially regrets. "Look Sam, I'm sorry. I didn't know and I understand it you don't want to talk about it, I don't blame you, but you know I'm here." Dean doesn't offer his support very often, prefers more to dwell in his apartment and bury his feelings in his typewriter and shitty romance movies. He's a very manly man. "I know Dean, thank you. I'll take you up on it at some point but I'm just..it's too fresh I guess." Dean nods and sips his coffee. Sam sighs and leans back, quirking an eyebrow when Deans phone pings. "That's been going off all day, who is it?" Dean knows exactly who it is, doesn't even need to check to know it's Castiel.   
" _Hey mr famous author."_ Dean frowns and quickly abandons his coffee, and his brother, in favour of Castiel.   
" _Mr famous author?"_  
 _"Yes! Why didn't you tell me you were an author?"_  
 _"Never came up in conversation? But I'm not that famous."_  
 _"Dean please. You have 3 number one best sellers. That makes you as popular as John Green or Lewis Carol!"_ Dean chuckles, which attracts Sams attention. "Who's got you all happy?" "Hmm?" "Smiley. Who's got you all happy?" Dean glances back at the phone.   
" _I wish I was that famous. But thanks I guess. Who told you about me?"_

"No one. Just some guy." "Oh really? Does this guy have a name?" Dean doesn't really appreciate the glint in Sams eyes, nor the matching smirk that accompanies it. "His names Cas-Castiel" Cas was his name. And Dean had no right to be possessive of it, but Cas liked it and he'd made it up so therefore, Dean believed it belonged to him. "Castiel? Like Angel of Thursday Castiel?" "The very one." "Nice. How'd you meet?" "We haven't. He text me by accident and we haven't stopped."   
" _No one. I decided to drag Gabriel out the house,"_ Dean takes a mental note on the name, _"and we went to his favourite bookstore. I happened to come across a book with the name of the guy I've been texting scrawled across it, no photo sadly, and questioned why said man hadn't informed me of this job."_  
"Oh really?" Dean looks up. "It's not like that Sam, we're just talking. He needed help last night and I helped him. That's all, just talking. Just..friends I guess?" He wasn't entirely sure what they were. Two random guys having a chat over text about Deans number one seller that he's not a fan of, because lets be honest he's not a fan of his writing in general. Comes with the territory of being an author.   
" _Well it never came up in conversation. I'd like to point out, dear Castiel, that I don't know about you either." "Well what do you want to know Dean?" "A second name, for a start. Or are you one of those guys that likes to be all mysterious and only has a first name?"_ He's entirely forgotten about Sam now, not that Sam seems to mind since he's grabbing Deans file and beginning to flick through it.  
" _As much as I'd love to be that guy, nope. Names Novak."_ Dean tries the name on his tongue and decides he enjoys it, so naturally tries it again. Sam glances at him. "Novak?" Dean smiles. "Nice name isn't it? Has a ring to it." "New character or something?" Dean frowns for a second. It did have a ring, an air of sophistication almost but at the same time, something rebellious about it. "Maybe. I'm not sure."   
_"I like it. Tell me Novak, got a job? A hobby? Favourite color?"  
"Jesus Dean calm down. One question at a time. Yes, I work, ironically, in Gabriel's favourite bookstore but I help out in the music studio sometimes, work the sound booth. Let me see. Painting, reading, texting men with amazing voices. And I suppose green?"_

Dean sorts through the information. Cas works in a bookshop. Dean ponders for a second how he's never seen his books then, but in the end decides he doesn't really care, he's just glad Cas has the same taste as him. Music; Dean listened to it and supposes he'd like to know more about what goes on behind the cd. Dean would love to paint. He'd give anything to paint, but he was like a 4 year old when he painted. Lines and scribbles and just a mess to be entirely honest. He was still proud. He can't agree with the whole green thing, mainly because his eyes are too green to be natural. But he can always avoid showing Cas his eyes, and - wait. Dean scrolls back a second and re-reads the text.

_"Amazing voices? You think I have an amazing voice?"_ He has no idea why he's asking because clearly he's overthinking. Its just a compliment, a sentence thrown into the wind. He begins to worry when there isn't a reply after five minutes. Ten minutes. "Sam, do you think it's stupid to become attached to someone you've only spoken to a grand total of three times?" "What?" Dean chews his lip. "Well, I've spoken to Cas three times and now he won't reply and I don't know, I'm worried that I pushed him too far or somethings happened." He shakes his head. "I'm going crazy. Nevermind."  
" _Well yeah. I'm praying to god that you never lose that voice. I'd be very upset if you did, and you better tell me that you sing or I swear"_  
Dean sighs and rubs a hand over his face. What was this guy doing to him?


	5. Book Shop

When Cas had found out about Dean's job, he'd instantly bought each book and returned to Gabriel's flat, because he still wasn't ready to leave him alone, and settled on the couch with a cup of coffee and a book entitled; Wings. It was simple, and Cas liked that. He refused to read the synopsis of the book, figured he'd let Dean explain it to him as he went.  
 _"Okay, I'm not texting until I've finished this book of yours then we are having a discussion."_  
Putting his phone on silent Cas settles back and starts reading.

"Dean Winchester you pick up this phone!"   
Cas hits call for the third time, pacing as the tone comes through the phone. Finally a groggy, deep "hello?" comes across the speaker. "Dean!" "Cas? Dude what the hell? It's like 1am." "I don't care. How could you?! How could you do that you asshole!" Cas snaps, tears falling down his cheeks as he paces his apartment, Gabriel had forced him out of his after a few hours. "What? Do what?" "Why'd you kill him off?! Why did you have to send him to that god awful city and meet that annoyingly charming man!" He hears Dean chuckle, "you read Wings didn't you?" "Yes and I hate you so fucking much Dean! They were in love, they were away from everything and finally happy and you tore them apart!" "Cas, Cas it's just a book." Cas sniffs. "It's not just a book Dean. What happens in that is not just fiction. It happens. It happens to people." Flopping back on his bed Cas covers his eyes and chokes back a sob, chest tight as he replays the book through his head. "It happened to me." He pauses, waits for the intake of breath or the muffled 'I'm sorry' but instead Dean comes back with a question. "What was his name?" "Eric. His name was Eric." "Eric. That's a nice name." "He was a nice man. Kind, and sweet, and funny. Used to make me smile even when I felt like shit." Cas mumbles, eyes shutting as he remembers.

The brown eyes, blonde hair that always sat everyway but the right way; and the sight of him, down on one knee with the red box in his hand. Cas still has the ring. He hasn't touched it since that night, kept it safe in a box his brother had brought him home from a trip to Turkey. "He sounds lovely Cas," Dean interjects, jerking Cas from his thoughts. "He was. I loved him." "I'm sorry Cas. If I had known I'd have told you to stay away from that one." "No. No, I enjoyed it, I loved it. Just a little tender I guess. I know it's been 4 years and I should move on, Gabriel keeps telling me to, but I haven't found the right guy. The one that makes me smile like he did, or makes my heart flutter when he talks to me or-" "Or? Cas?" He's sitting up, staring at the wall across from his bed. He runs through his last few sentences, pondering over each section as he chews his lip. He had smiled like Eric used to make him, laughed for the first time in God knows how long, felt that familiar flutter in his chest. "Cas?" "I'm sorry I need to go. I'm sorry Dean. I-I'll talk to you later." "Wha-" Cas hits end and flings his phone on the bed, eyes wide as he stares at it. No. Surely not. Surely Cas was not falling in love with a wrong number?

~~

Dean wakes with a groan, a muttered 'fuck off' and a swat at his brothers persistent shaking. "Dean c'mon, you have a book signing in an hour." "Five more minutes Sammy." "Dean I swear I will pull you out of bed if I have to!" With another groan, Dean knows there's going to be lots of them today, he hauls himself out of bed and slumps to his bathroom. Shucking off his boxers he steps in the shower and relaxes under the hot spray. He knows it's a mistake, knows it'll only make him more tired but fuck it felt good. Although within a few seconds he's doing what can only be described as an Indian tribal dance when Sam reaches a hand through the curtain and flicks the water pressure until it's ice cold. "J-Jesus! Fuck Sam!" Sam's response is a dark chuckle and a smack to the curtain. "Didn't want you to fall asleep again, c'mon I brought you coffee and a croissant from that café you like."

He's dressed twenty minutes later; jeans and a tan sweater with his glasses perched on his nose. Despite knowing that he won't have any messages Dean still checks his phone as he wanders to grab his coffee. None. Sighing he sits across from Sam and looks up. "Where are we going?" "Book signing at a, well I suppose recluse bookshop, a few blocks down. It'll be small, only 50 or so people so it won't take long. I know you want to finish the chapter, which," he hands Dean the folder back. "I made a few notes but fuck Dean that's so good. I think this one will do better than your last two, positive best seller." Dean will never not blush at Sam's compliments, never not do the 'no it's not shut up you asshat' which Sam will always hit him for and reply, 'dude you shut up and take the damn compliment.' So after that conversation they sit in silence while Dean chomps happily on his croissant before Sam's ushering him out the door with a "C'mon Dean hurry up!" "I need shoes Sam!" "Fuck sake here! Now go."

Twenty minutes later they're stepping into the quaintest little bookshop Dean has ever seen, with a small table in the window where the sun lands perfectly, and music playing softly in the background. Dean knows he'll be back here, whether for another signing or pleasure, he doesn't care. "Where do we go?" Sam points at a door just to the left, where a small man is sitting in the office inside. "You go check in with him, I'll make sure every things set up." The man looks up once Dean knocks the door, golden eyes flickering over him before a smile envelops his face. "You must be Dean!" "Yes. Hi," "Gabriel." The man supplies, offering a hand. Dean stares for a second. "Gabriel? Gabriel Novak?" "Uh, yeah." A smile appears on Dean's face as he shakes Gabriel's hand. "I've hear so much about you. Cas never shuts up about you." "Cas?" "Castiel, your brother?" Dean can spot the moment when realization dawns on Gabriel's face. "You must be that Dean. Mr non-therapist Dean." "The very one."


	6. A Missed Encounter

Dean decided that he liked Gabriel. He was funnier than he expected, certainly lived up to his nickname, which Dean was informed was 'the Trickster.' He'd made Dean laugh within a few minutes of meeting, mainly with a story about Cas that Dean was definitely going to use against him one day. "So is he here?" "Who? Cas?" "Yeah." "Uh, think he's setting up at the signing. I'll take you to him in a minute but I need you to sign some forms first if that alright?" Dean nods, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans, God alone knows why they're sweaty, and follows Gabriel into his office.

Sam's pondering the layout of the books set aside on the table when suddenly he's being smacked in the side by a stack of books. "Shit! I'm sorry!" A head pops up over the books, blue eyes focusing on Sam's hazel. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, let me help with those." Sam takes a hand full of the books, setting them down on the table. "You with the author?" The man asks, dusting his hands on his trousers. "Yeah." "Nice, maybe you can tell me who he is then. Because Gabe is refusing to tell me and the assbutt never put his name on the fucking book." Dean had refused to on his 3rd book, decided to conduct an experiment of sorts; he wanted to know if people would still buy it based on the cover and synopsis. Sam supposes he wanted to know whether or not people bought the books just because Dean's name was on it. There was however a small note in the back of the book informing the reader that it was actually Deans book. "I do," Sam response is interrupted by a shout from the other side of the room. "Hold that thought, I'll be back." Before he knows it the mans gone and Sam is left with a pile of books.

"What Gabe?" "I need you to help up front today, I've got to run out and I need someone to serve customers." "What about the signing?" "Benny's on that." Cas sighs. He just wanted to see the guy everyone was raving about, there had been a long ass queue outside the store since 10am. "Fine. When will you be back?" "About 1. The signing ends at half twelve so feel free to take a break after they leave." "Who is 'they' exactly?" If he could Cas would have ripped the phone out of the wall when it started ringing, Gabriel holding up a hand as he answers. "Hello? Yeah I'm just coming. Alright. See you soon."  Cas is glaring, a pointed look of 'fucking tell me before I implode' written on his face. "Sorry Cas, I have to go. Man the desk for me! Don't worry about the signing!" Gabriel shouts as he runs past him. With another groan, Cas has been doing that a lot recently, he trudges to the desk and watches the hoard of buyers flock past him to the back of the store and the author that he was really starting to hate.

"So the doors are opening in five, then you can give a small speech if you want," Sam explains, "Or you can go straight into the signing, that works too." He adds once Dean's shot him a look. Sitting behind the table Dean glances at the set up of the books. "I like it." "Some guy did it, kinda cute. All blue eyes and black hair." Sam comments, nodding to Benny who disappears to let everyone in. "You get a name?" "Nah, someone shouted on him before I could ask but he's pissed at you." "What did I do?" "Conducted an experiment. You're an 'assbutt' as he so kindly put it." Dean chuckles, he was going to use that one day. "I'll need to meet him before we leave." Sam steps back behind the table when fans start filtering in, forming a somewhat orderly queue through the store. Dean doesn't miss the hushed 'He's so beautiful' or 'It's actually him!' that goes through them all. He glances away from the insistent flash of cameras and looks at the first person in the line, a small brown haired woman. "Hiya sweetheart, who shall I write it out to?" He smiles at the small giggle and squeal she lets out at the name before he's putting pen to paper, the first of many for the next hour and a half.

"God I'm so ready to just go home and sleep for a week!" Dean stretches, shakes out his cramped hand and smiles at Sam who's practically asleep beside him. "Sammy, c'mon man. Let's grab some food and head back to mine." Snorting Sam wakes and rubs at his eyes. "What? Yeah okay. How'd it go?" "Fine. Far too many cameras with flash, I'm one hundred percent sure I'm blind in my left eye now but we managed to sell every book but one." Sam smiles and fixes his jacket. "Alright. I'll go let them know were done, get you outside?" Dean nods and mumbles something about the toilet before both men are parting. Sam mentions a thanks to Benny, offers him the cheque which Benny declines gratefully and instead pats Sam on the back. He's at the door waiting on Dean who reappears a second later, practically shoving Sam out the door with a growl of his stomach and a 'fucking need a burger.' He doesn't glance back at all, doesn't see the blue eyes of a black haired man track him out the store until he's out of sight.

Cas stares for a moment, he's pretty sure everything goes in slow motion when he glances up, locks his sight on the men by the door. He recognises one of them, the one he's been talking to. It's the hair that gives him away, pushed back from his head and Cas is intrigued whether it can be put into a pony tail or not. But the other man. The other man stands a few inches shorter, short brown hair quiffed and a perfect match to his tan sweater that Cas instantly falls in love with. But despite the hair, the sweater, and the god damned pouted lips that are just sinful and begging to be kissed until their swollen, it's the bright green eyes that get him. The crystal clear, freshly cut summer grass green that Cas has only ever seen in paintings. He didn't think it was possible but it seems this man, this beautiful person because Cas couldn't deny that this man was beautiful, was here to prove him wrong. Before he knows it the men are out the door and walking along the street. Cas moves with them, watching the man carefully until he's out of sight. "Fuck."

Gabriel comes back at one like promised, with a bag of donuts as a silent offering of thanks and a deterrence to Cas' annoyance at being left alone. "Hey, how'd it go?" "How the hell am I meant to know? I was stuck here all day." Gabriel winces, there it was. "I'm sorry Cas, I had to go. It was about getting more stock for the store." Cas shrugs and bites into a donut, eyes cast to the counter top. "I see we sold all the books." "All except one." Gabriel sighs and rubs a hand over his face. "So did you talk to him?" "Talk to who?" "Dean." Cas chokes on his donut. "Dean? As in Mr non-therapist Dean?" "Yeah? He's the author of the book Cas." "Gabe! Why the fuck didn't you tell me?!" "I thought you knew!" "Obviously not! I've been asking you all day who it was." "Sorry Cas. I heard you talking early so I thought it was Dean." Cas frowns. "What does he look like?" Gabriel frowns, "I don't know. I didn't pay attention. Uh, brown hair, sweater, green eyes?" "Green eyes?" Gabriel jumps as Cas grabs his shoulders, pulls him closer. "Yeah." Cas grins. Green was always his favourite colour.


	7. Assbutt

"No but seriously man, this guy was your type!" Sam's drunk. Well, somewhere between tipsy and drunk but he doesn't really care. "Black hair that's just stuck up everywhere and bright blue eyes Dean. You'd love them!" Dean's not as drunk, Sam was always a lightweight, but he's a happy tipsy he supposes. There's a buzz and a smile on his face so he doesn't really care either. "I don't know Sam. I only spoke to Gabriel, I wish I'd met the guy for myself." Sam huffs and slurps down the rest of his beer, Dean counts it as his fifth. "We'll just have to go back I guess." Dean chuckles, "Yes, perhaps." Dean sighs and leans back on his couch, staring up at the horrible green ceiling that he's always meant to change. "Dean. I think I'm bisexual" That's enough to have Dean spluttering on his beer. "What?" "I think I'm bi. I mean, I've never been with a guy before but I don't know, there was something about that guy. I think I'm bi Dean." "Okay." "What? No arguments or 'you're just confused!' " "Sam I'm gay. What do you want me to say? Hey, congrats on realising your sexuality! Have a rainbow." Sam chuckles. "Very funny Dean." "Nah, but seriously, proud of you Sammy." Their smiles are cut short by Deans phone buzzing.

" _Were you actively trying to avoid me today?"_

" _What? Where?"_

_"Your such an assbut you know that?"_ Dean frowns. "Dude, I think you spoke to Cas." He's shaking Sam now, staring at his phone. "What?" "He called the author an assbutt right? The guy you spoke to?" "Yeah why?" "Cas just called me an assbutt, look." Sam blearily looks at the phone. "Huh. He must have been the guy I spoke to then." "You think?! I'm going to phone him. Keep away from the beer, you've had more than enough baby bro."

A somewhat annoyed "You fucking assbutt." greets Dean when his call is answered."Well hello to you too Cas." "Hello? Dean why the hell didn't you tell me you were coming to my shop today?" "I didn't get a chance Cas. You hung up on me last night and haven't spoken to me all day! Sam didn't even tell me where we were going until half an hour before it." "That's a shitty excuse Dean and you know it." "Well it's the truth Cas, what do you want me to say?" "How about 'I'm sorry Cas, I apologise for being an assbutt today and not telling you that we could have met today.' That could have worked." Dean sighs. He's not sure what's happening here, but he really doesn't like where it's going. "Cas. Cas how was I meant to know it was your shop? I met Gabe and he was going to bring me to you but then the signing started and I never got a chance or maybe you were just avoiding me. I don't know."

He's starting to get annoyed. How was Dean to know that it was Cas? It wasn't his fault he'd hung up the night before, which Cas still hadn't explained actually. "Avoid you? Dean why the fuck would I do that?" "I don't know Cas. Why did you hang up on me last night?" There's a silence on the line. "Dean.." "No Cas you know what? I've been working all day! I've been bombarded by fans and signed so many shitty books alright? So don't you dare shout at me for doing my job!" "Dean! Fucks sake Dean. Gabe never told me it was you until after you left! Why would I avoid you Dean?!" "I don't know Cas-" "I'm falling for you Dean! Tell me why I'd avoid you!"

It's a tense silence that follows the statement. Deans mind swirls. Cas was falling for him? "What?" "No. No shit." Cas babbles, "Fuck. No. I-I need to go." "Cas! Cas wait!" He groans as the line goes dead, phone nearly smashing when it goes flying across the room.  "Sam! Sam fuck sake!" He's pacing, hands curling through his hair "Sam we need to leave. Now. We need to go to the book store." His brothers sobered up by the time they're side by side again. "Why?" "Because the fucker just admitted falling for me and then hung up!" Dean snaps, grabbing his leather jacket. "Dean, it's 11pm! C'mon, it can wait until tomorrow." "No it can't Sam! How could he do that? He can't say something like that and then just hang up." "Dean he probably didn't even realise it. He's probably shocked himself and panicked. C'mon, please. We'll go tomorrow morning." "Fine."

~~

It's three am when Cas turns up at Gabriel's door, tear streaks on his face and cover bunched in his arms. He's instantly pulled through the door. "Cas? Cas what's wrong?" "I fucked up Gabriel. I fucked it all up." "Fucked what up?" He's being led through Gabe's house, through the kitchen where he's handed a glass of water, towards the bathroom where Cas is set on the closed toilet lid as Gabriel cleans his face. "Dean and I. I fucked it up." "I'm sure you haven't Cas, Dean likes you." "He won't anymore. We argued and I-I blurted that I was falling for him." The cloth pauses on his cheek. "What?" Cas looks up, eyes wide and wet. "I'm falling for him Gabe. I'm fucking falling for mr non-therapist, famous author, assbutt Dean Winchester." Next thing he knows Gabe's stripped him to his boxers and slid him into bed, lying beside him and running a hand through Cas' hair. "You haven't messed it up Cas. How did he react?" "I don't know. I hung up." He can practically feel the disapproving glare. "You hung up?" "I didn't mean to tell him Gabe and I was scared he'd shout at me. I-I'm sorry." Cas feels the exhale of Gabriel's sigh on his cheek, shivering slightly at it. "Gabe. Gabe I don't want to lose him." "You won't Cas. Take the day off tomorrow okay?" "Okay." "Sleep Cas. We'll fix this tomorrow."


	8. Trickster meets Moose

Cas doesn't move from the bed the next day, grumbles when Gabriel extracts himself from Cas' limbs. He won't admit it but he misses doing that with his brother. Gabriel tries to convince him to get up, already knows Cas isn't going to work, but tries to convince him to at least shower, wash off the dried tears and stress of last night.

"Gabriel! Please, just leave me alone to wallow in my own pity." "Castiel. I'm not going to leave you here unless you promise me you'll get out of bed, and eat!" "I will! Now go away. Go talk to Benny or something. I don't want to fuck anything else up." "Cas, you didn't fuck it up." "Yes I did Gabe! I screwed it so bad. Why would I even tell him that? Why would I think that he even likes me back?" Gabriel's stood at the door, jacket slung over his arm with a 'Please not now' look on his face that quickly dissolves into a frown. "How do you know he doesn't Cas? Did you ask him? Did you give him a chance to even answer?" "No." "well then. For all you know, he's worried that your thinking exactly as you are. You don't know how he feels Cas. Ask him." Cas stares after him from his duvet bundle on the bed, a faint "before it's too late!" reaching his ears as Gabriel leaves the apartment.

" _Cas. Cas please talk to me."_  
"Castiel! We need to talk. Answer the phone!"   
"I'll keep texting Cas. You can't avoid me forever."   
As much as Dean was right, it didn't stop Cas from trying. He'd let Deans calls runs through to voicemail and ignored every text. He hated it. He'd showered, and ate, and curled back in bed with Gabriel's laptop and Netflix password, but in truth, all he wanted was to talk to the one man he was avoiding. But he couldn't do it. Because he'd messed up. He'd ruined whatever they had built over that week of texts and occasional calls. And despite that he had the urge to pick up the phone, let Dean yell at him that he was an idiot, that he'd lost him, all just to hear his voice one last time. Cas was in love. And he hated it.

The Winchesters switched roles the next day. Instead of Sam waking Dean, Dean opted to literally drag his little brother out of bed by his leg, force him into a shower to waken, and sober, him up before thrusting a to go cup at him filled with the only tea he had in the house, which was green. Not that Sam seemed to care as he took a happy slurp and let his brother pull him to the car. "Cmon Sam! I want to find Cas, he's been ignoring my texts all day." "Dean, it's only 1pm." "Your point? That's still 4 hours of radio silence." "Your unbelievable. What are you going to say to him anyway?" "Not a clue. I was gonna wing it. Part of me hopes we see Gabriel first, so I can ask him what I'm going into." "Good idea." There's a pause. "Who's Gabriel again?" "Jesus Christ Sam. Gabriel. Castiel's brother." "Right! Yeah, I remember him now." "You'll like him. Right up your street." "I doubt that." "Never doubt me brother. I'm always right."

Gabriel was in his office when he heard them, two deep voices. One of them he recognised, knew instantly it was Dean. The other, the other caught his attention a little more. It wasn't like Deans, there wasn't a roughness to it. It was quiet, soft and Gabriel wanted to ask him to read a section out of a random book just to heard the expression in his voice. "Gabriel?" There he was, Dean standing at the door with a taller man beside him, who Gabriel's just come to realise must be Sam. "Dean. I wasn't expecting to see you so soon." "Neither did I. Oh, Gabriel this is Sammy, my baby brother." "It's Sam." "Nice to meet you." "And you." In an attempt not to ogle the man and scare him away, Gabriel ducks his head and walks around them, messing with some random books on a shelf as a distraction. "What can I do for you? Did you leave something here yesterday?" "No. I'm here about your brother, Cas?" "Right. Yeah. He's not in today I'm afraid. Home, well my home." "Of course. I wanted to talk to him. About a conversation we had last night." Deans chewing his lip and despite knowing how much he should be appreciating that view, his eyes are flickering to the taller man, watching the way he pushes his long hair off his face and looks around the store, the flicker of colour in his hazel eyes bright in the sunlight.

"He uh..he's really sorry about that Dean." "I don't care Gabe. I want to talk to him. He's been ignoring me all day and I want to tell him I feel the same." That one catches Gabriel by surprise, books falling from his arms only to be caught by the beautiful man beside him. "Careful. Want a hand?" "Y-yeah. These go on the top shelf." He doesn't even hide his blatant ogling as Sam stretches, muscles clenching under his shirt as he plonks the books down. "Shit." "Hmm?" "Nothing. Sorry. Wait, did you say you feel the same?" "Yes. I've been so worried he thinks he's fucked it up because I know that's the type of person he is but Gabriel I feel the same. I need him to know that." There's a knowing smile on Gabriel's lips as he listens, followed by a click of his pen and a flick of the lights. "Let me grab my jacket and I'll take you to him."

Dean nudges Sams arm when Gabriel disappears, raised eyebrows nearly hitting his hairline. "What?" "What do you mean 'what'? Dude he's perfect for you! Cmon, even you must see it." "I suppose. He's kinda cute. I love that he's tiny." Sams eyes track him through the office door, watch the way he smiles to himself and fixes his hair. He doesn't realise it until Gabriel turns back to him, pausing for a second, before returning the massive smile on Sams face. "See. Knew you'd like him. I'm always right."


	9. Wings

Cas is silently thankful that Gabriel took his keys that morning, because no way in hell was he going to move from the soft, cosy hug from Gabriel's duvet to let his brother back into his own home. Although he was entirely surprised when Gabriel arrived home two hours early. 

"Cas? I'm home." "Bedroom." He appears around the door a second later, with that shit eating grin he saves for when he knows something Cas doesn't. "How are you feeling?" "Like shit. You?" "I'm great Cas. I'm fabulous because I discovered great news today and I have seen true beauty." "I swear Gabe if your about to tell me you saw yourself in the mirror again-" "No! Seriously Cas. I met the most beautiful man today, he's tall and has amazing hair, and his voice. Oh my god I could listen to it all day." He ignores the sarcastic laugh that his brother lets out at that. "And, he's standing in my living room. With his brother." "What?" "You'll love him Cas! Go pull on clothes and meet us in the living room. Go!" Gabriel was far too happy for Cas' liking. 

Once he had put on sweats and one of Gabriel's jumpers, Cas wanders into the living room. "Alright. I'm up. Who am I meeting?" His question is answered by silence, which draws his attention to the three figures standing by the couch. Gabriel, a tall, hazel eyed man and him. The green eyed man Cas had been thinking about since that first drunk text. "Gabe?" "Cas. This is Sam," Sam. Tall, hazel eyed man. "And Dean." Of course it was. Only Dean would have those eyes, those lips, that perfect jaw line with a hint of stumble. "Cas." And that voice. Cas hated that voice. "Dean. What are you doing here?" "Well nice to finally meet you too." Cas blinks, glancing between all three men. "Can you all stop staring at me? I feel like I'm being interrogated." They disperse, the Winchesters sitting on one couch with the Novaks across from them on the other. "I'm here Cas, because last night you blurted about falling for me and then hung up." "What did you want me to do? Happily wait for your rejection?" "Who said I'd reject you? I never got a word out. One minute we're talking about the book signing and next your hanging up on me." "Well. I was joking anyway." He's momentarily confused by the flicker of hurt that flashes across Deans features, confused at the slap his brother lands on his shoulder, followed by the 'Castiel Novak your such an idiot' glare.

"Oh. Right. Yeah. Course you were." Deans voice has dropped, much like his gaze. Cas holds back the help when Gabriel stabs him in the side. Running a hand over his face Dean's sat back, eyes closed as he listens to the silence in the room. Cas swallows and looks down. "Sorry Dean. I was mad you hadn't told me we could have met and I blurted it out." "It's fine Castiel. We're meeting anyway. Albeit not the way I was hoping for." "Right. Yeah. Can we start over?" "Sure."

Dean's a little hesitant as he stands from the couch, stopping in front of Cas who's done the same. "Hi. I'm Dean. I'm not a therapist, I'm a partially famous author who's really sorry he didn't text you last night." He mumbles, holding out his hand which Cas eagerly accepts. "Nice to meet you Dean. Im Castiel, please refrain from any jokes as I've heard them all." "I can vouch for that!" Gabriel chimes, throwing a quick smile at Sam, delighted when the man blushes and looks away. "Anyway, I work at my brothers shop, practically all the work because he's lazy, just saying." "Hey!" "Gabriel shush. I'm trying to introduce myself here! Where was I? Yeah, and I'm an asshole because I was lying. I have fallen for you." There's a small moment of silence, where Deans eyes flicker over Cas' face as though searching for any trace of a lie, and Cas' flick over Deans, more just to memorise his features than anything else. 

"Your telling the truth?" "Yes. I have fallen for you Dean. And I don't even know why I said I wasn't. I've been worrying all day that you wouldn't like me back and that I'd fucked everything up. But it's fine if you don't. I don't mind being friends." Cas drops his hand, moving to sit back down on the couch when he's stopped midway, back bent at an angle as Gabriel holds up a hand. "Gabe? What the-" "Cas. For once, shut up and listen to the pretty man. I'd say beautiful but the beautiful ones sitting there." He adds, eyes flickering to Sam who chokes and flushes. "Fuck. Your a smooth one." "You have no idea." "Oh gross! Gabe why the hell am I still standing." 

"Cas." It was Deans turn now, stepping closer and tugging at his sweater. Cas was a fan of it, a large moon on the bottom corner with stars splashed across the torso of the sweater. "I'm not going to ask that of you, for us to be friends. That's not what I want." "Oh. Right. Uh, then what exactly?" He's not sure by the looks on their faces what's happening, considering all three of them have fucking brilliant poker faces, but there's a hint of a smile to Deans. "Well, I was hoping, if you want to that is, maybe, go out with me? On a date? Sometime?" "You mean, like a date date?" "Yeah." Cas purses his lips, staring directly into Deans wide green orbs as he ponders. "No." He finally breathes out. 

"No?" "No. Not unless you answer one question." "Okay. Shoot." "Why's it called Wings?" "My book?" "Yeah." Deans biting his lip now, sighing as he looks down. "Because I want to fly. I've always wanted to be able to fly away from my problems, leave them all behind. But I've never met my wings. But in my book, in my book he meets his wings. He manages to fly, to escape it all. I know he dies, but he found his wings. For that short time, he was whole." "Dean?" "Yeah?" "I think you've met your wings."


	10. Brotherly love

Dean wasn't entirely sure how he was meant to respond to that. "I think you found your wings." Had he? He couldn't really question it, considering he'd fallen head over heels for this man in only a week. It occurs to him then that Cas is staring, well everyone's staring, waiting on his response. But Dean doesn't have a response. So he does the thing he's been waiting to do for a week, and reaches out slowly, almost as though Cas is a timid animal, and pulls him closer, arms sliding around his small waist to pull him into a hug.

He knows it's a little anti-climactic after the conversation they've just had but in truth, even just having Cas in his arms was enough for now. Especially the way the man sighed happily and curled closer to him, small arms wrapping around Deans broad shoulders and sliding onto his tiptoes to bury his head in Deans neck. It was enough for both of them, a conformation that they were real, they were there, it wasn't some elaborate dream they were both going to wake from to discover themselves alone in bed. Dean didn't really want that again, he didn't want to let the man out of his arms, didn't want to let him go and go back to his quiet apartment with its king sized bed that always felt so empty every night, or the kitchen that was hardly used because he wasn't the best of cooks. But at the same time, he didn't want to move too fast. He wanted to enjoy this. Whatever it was.   
The heat that had filled him disappears when they part, Cas moving back to sit by his brother, an evident blush on his cheeks. 

Gabriel smiles at them and stands up. "Sam, I'm Gabriel. Im Castiel's older brother. I'm the better looking one." Sam chuckles at the joke and stands up, a head and shoulders higher and Gabriel takes a small moment to asses the night difference. "Sam. Not Sammy, though Dean will call me it." He says, smiling down at the man. Sams not sure whether Gabriel wants to copy their brothers, go for the hug or a handshake. But he doesn't get a chance. Within a blink of an eye, Gabriel's on his tiptoes and crushing his lips to Sams. There's a gasp from both of their brothers, a small gasp from Sam before he's processing the situation. Something flicks in his brain and he finally catches up, eyes flying shut as he pulls Gabriel closer to him, bending down to reach him easier. Gabriel chuckles when he pulls back, Sam's lips following him to steal another kiss. He's flushed, panting, electricity flowing through with each touch. "Fuck." "Nice to meet you Sam." There's a smirk on Gabriel's lips that Sam quickly kisses away. "I can see I have my hands full with you." "Quite literally." "Mm, a joker too." There's a stupidly large smile on both men's faces as Sam let's him go, deciding to follow Gabriel to his couch this time, leaving Cas to move beside Dean. 

"I knew Sammy would like him." Dean says, leaning back on the couch as he watches the two men. Cas nods. "Yes. I'm glad Gabriel has finally found someone. Benny didn't deserve him." "And you think Sam does?" "I know Sam won't hurt him. I can sense it." "You can sense it? What do you sense about me?" Cas looks him over, taking in Deans leather jacket, flannel and tshirt down to boots. "There's two sides to you. The quieter side, your persona I'm assuming. With your sweaters and glasses and books. But this," he gestures to him, "this is natural you. Your more relaxed dressed like that. This is the real you." "I suppose your right." "I am annoyed at the layers. There's far too many." "There's only three!" "That's too many. Take off the jacket and flannel." Sighing Dean pulls them off and sits back, three quarter length grey tshirt clinging to his chest. Cas bites his lip and smiles. "Much better." "I'm glad you think so. But now I'm cold." "Thats fine. I'm like a portable heater." Cas grins, moving until he's pressed against his side. He won't admit it but he was silently happy Dean had followed his order, because he could see the muscle under his shirt, feel the hardness of his bicep pressed against Cas' own. And Dean didn't pull away, didn't say they were going too fast, didn't tense at Cas' touch but instead relaxed against him, as though all his worries disappeared with the simple touch. 

That was how they fell asleep, Cas curled into his side with his head on Deans shoulder, Deans arm wrapped tight around his waist after they'd both fallen onto their sides. They'd both woken at that point, realising the room was pitch back, the Sam and Gabe had retired to Gabriel's bedroom. Cas had rolled onto his side, buried his head in Deans shoulder and smiled widely. Dean had pulled his head away, bent down and run his nose along Cas', loving the crinkles that appeared beside his eyes when he smiled in response. Both of them were sleepy, sated and relaxed more than they ever had been. Dean had forgotten Cas' hang up, forgotten about his brothers impromptu make out session with Gabriel and focused more on the feeling of Castiel in his arms.   
"Are we okay Dean?" Cas whispered, fingers tracing patterns into Deans chest. "Of course we are Cas. Why wouldn't we be?" "Because I hurt you. Don't tell me I didn't because I know I did. The minute I hung up on you." "It's fine Cas. I don't care anymore. I'm just glad we spoke, that we can do this." "I am too. But are you sure you want this? Want me? You can have anyone. You could have one of the fans that came at the signing." "But I don't want them Cas. I want you. I can't promise I'll be the best partner, I'm annoying and I stress bake and I'm constantly working until 4am and sleep until 12." "That's fine. I love cookies, and I'll happily wait for you with open arms when you come to bed. If you want me with you, I mean." "I do. But I don't want to go too fast Cas. I don't want to rush into this and devote myself to you in case it doesn't work out. I pray, I'm praying, that it does. Because I've fallen for you Cas. I need my wings." Cas doesn't care about the smile on his lips anymore, or the fluttering in his stomach at Deans words. He focuses and lifts his eyes to look into those green eyes that he'll never tire of looking at. "Dean? Can I kiss you?"


	11. The Am's

Dean wanted to say yes, fought with himself to say yes but in the end, he let out a small sigh and a quiet "not yet Cas." There was a small, Dean would like to say small but in truth there was a heart sized part of him, that hated himself for saying no. But it was 4am, neither of them were awake enough and Dean wanted it to be special. And if he only had to wait three more hours to kiss him, that was worth it. So they'd fallen asleep again, legs tangled together, hands clasped and under other body parts to keep in heat. 

Dean slept peacefully, with the feeling of Cas pressed against him, safe and happy. Cas, Cas not so much. Long before anyone else was awake, he woke with a start, a small grunt, and a fist clenched in Deans shirt. Dean had only shifted slightly at the feeling before curling Cas back to him. But Cas, poor Cas, lay awake for a few minutes, eyes wide and breathing hard as he tried to process the situation. It was only when Dean cracked an eye open, the second that bright green eye landed on him, that Cas broke down. It was then that the tears fell, the sobs racking his body as he shook in Deans arms.

He had no explanation for it. Perhaps it was the way Dean was instantly awake, pulling Cas onto his chest and cupping his cheeks in those rough, calloused hands that Cas loved to feel on his skin. Maybe it was the softness in his voice as he soothed him, quiet whispers of "ssh Cas, it's okay" "breathe. That's it's. Deep breathe baby." "Your okay Cas, your okay." It might have been the fondness in his eyes, mixed with a twinge of worry that darkened the green in his eyes and Cas didn't like that. Didn't want it. He wanted to see the crinkles by Deans eyes and the way his eyes shone and the way his plump limps pulled upwards at the sides to smile, perfect white teeth gleaming. He wanted that back.

So pulling himself together, wiping his eyes and sniffing, turning so he's no longer dropping salt tears on Deans shirt, he whimpers and closes his eyes. "Sorry. I don't know where that came from." "That's okay Cas. Just breathe alright?" "Yeah. Yeah, sorry. I might have ruined your shirt." "It needs washed anyway," and then Deans sitting up, ripping off the shirt and flinging it somewhere in the room. Though Cas isn't sure, since his eyes are now glued to the toned sculpture that is Deans chest. "I-I go to the gym." Comes Deans explanation, a small smile following it. "I see that." "Cas." "Yeah?" "Stop staring." "Sorry." 

Deans lain back down, pulled Cas so he's curled between Deans heat and the couch. "Comfy?" "Mm." "Good. Want to talk about it?" "I don't know. I just woke up from a nightmare and then you looked at me I just, broke." It sounds stupid now that Cas is saying it and he silently curses himself. "I'm sorry." "It's fine Cas." "Let's go back to sleep." "You sure?" Cas' response is a jerky nod, eyes cast at Deans chest where his head is now leaning. There's a hand under his chin and then he's looking into those eyes again, and Cas swears they'll be the death of him. But then, there's a pressure on his lips, faint at first before it's harder, and it takes Cas a second to realise it's Deans lips. When it clicks, his eyes flutter shut and he tilts his head for ease of access, a happy sigh leaving his mouth. Deans chuckling deeply against his lips, his other hand grabbing a clump of Cas' sweater in his hand. It's over faster than Cas would like and he voices that with a nip at Deans lips and a whine. But then Deans turned him until his back is pressed against solid chest, lips pressing soft against Cas' neck and he decides that's a good enough compromise. For now. 

They both wake together this time, groaning and stretching and complaining about 'fucking couches' before they're both pausing, the memory of the early morning reappearing at the front of their brains along with a wide smile to their lips. "We kissed." "Yes, we did." "We should definitely do it again." "Well, if you shut up I will." "Okay." "Cas." "Yeah?" "Your still talking." "Right. Sorry. Shit, sorr-" Dean quickly learns the 'shut Cas up with a kiss' technique, and Cas isn't going to complain when he has those sweet lips pressed against his own. It's like that for a few minutes, soft kisses here and there, hands roaming bodies before there's a "Ew. They're in love." coming from behind them where Sam and Gabriel are standing in the doorway of Gabriel's room. "Could say the same about you Sammy." Dean retorts, raising an eyebrow at the bruises littered across Sam's neck and chest. "Shut the fuck up. Jerk." "Bitch." 

And then Deans turned again, caught Cas in another kiss that comes with a startled noise that has Dean grinning in triumph. "Sam, I'll need the keys to the car today." "Why?" "Because I'm taking Cas to the lake." Cas assumes by the look Sam shoots them that this is a sanctuary, for whom he's not sure. "Your sure?" "Positive." "Okay. Well I'm helping Gabriel at the store today." "Make sure you cover the bruises. Unless Gabe wants to show you off." Deans shirt hits him in the face along with a grumbled 'I hate you' before himself and Cas are left alone. 

"So the lake?" "Mm. You'll love it. I'll teach you how to fish." "I can fish!" "Well then. Up for a little friendly competition?" "Only if my prize is you." "That can be arranged."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh there's only one more chapter to go....  
> I might extend it during the holidays


	12. Labels

It was midday when they finally left, a blanket, picnic and fishing gear in the back of Dean's car as they drove along the highway. Cas had taken the seat beside Dean, curled close to him despite the sun shining on them both. Dean partially regretted the black top. "Where is the lake?" "About an hours drive north. I used to go with my uncle Bobby before he passed away." "Oh, when did he die?" "Few months ago. It's okay. Sam and I lost our parents when we were kids. Sam was 6 months, I was 4. Mom died in a fire, dad died a few years later from grief I suppose." "Dean, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Are you sure you want to go?" "This is my sanctuary Cas, I want to show you it." 

There's a small cabin next to the lake, Cas notes, when they climb through the underbrush towards the lake. It's peaceful. A log cabin, a chimney that Cas assumes means there's a fireplace, flowers and a dock just out on the surface of the water, 2 chairs set on it. There's a smile on both of their faces as they walk, Dean with the rucksack and fishing rods while Cas carries the blanket and food. "I know it doesn't seem like much but, just give it a chance." There's a small note of insecurity in Dean's voice as he talks that Cas quickly kisses away. "I love it Dean, honestly." "Good. Choose a seat, my good sir!" Chuckling Cas takes the blue seat, obviously, leaving Dean to take the green. "Remember how to do it?" Dean asks, handing him a rod. Cas raises his eyebrows and smirks, "Bring it, Mr Non-Therapist, Famous Author Slash Fisherman." "Bit of a mouthful Cas." "Worth it. I'm gonna write that on your next book." "Oh hell no!" "Yes!" "Tell you what, you catch more fish than me, I'll think about it." "Thought you were my prize when I inevitably beat your novice ass?" "Sweetheart, you got me anyway." 

"I can't believe you bet me by literally one!" "Told you I would! So now I get to write it on your book right? In big black, bold letters!" "Okay, I never agreed to that." "Too late! It's happening!" They decided to retire to the cabin after 3 hours fishing, Cas leaving with 5 and Dean 4. There was a definite pout on Deans lips that no amount of nipping or kissing from Cas would disappear. "Dean, don't be upset. Please." "Mm, tell you what. I'll stop pouting, if you make hot chocolate while I light the fire?" "Okay!"  
When Cas returns with two steaming hot mugs, marshmallows in the process of melting, he finds Dean just in time to watch the flames spring to life, giving the dark room an orange glow. "It's not cold you know." "What? You want me to put it out?" "No!" "Then quit complaining and come sit down." Taking the seat beside him, Cas offers the mug and sips his, smiling when Dean lowers his to show a marshmallow moustache. "Handsome." Dean frowns before Cas is leaning over and kissing him, wiping away most of the pink substance. Dean chuckles and pulls Cas back, both men turning to watch the fire, the crackle and pops filling the room. 

"I'm really happy you texted me that night." Dean says suddenly, his now empty mug on the floor. "I'm glad your sleeping schedule is so screwed that you were still awake at 4am." "Well, I was actually asleep that night but it was worth being woken up." "Dean! Why the hell did you reply to me?? It was the middle of the night and I was drunk!" "Yeah, but you needed help. I'd never leave someone who was panicking like you were." "Teddy bear." "Shut up. I need to add more wood to the fire, it's getting cold." He's met with a deadweight in his lap, Cas slumping to the side. "Or, we could just cuddle and make out? I'm positive that'll heat you up." "My god. What have my lips done to you?" "I'm addicted Dean! I need my fix." 

He turns and puckers his lips, moving them almost like a fish as he makes grabby hands at Deans shirt. Chuckling Dean leans down, pausing a breathe away from Cas' lips as he slips out, "Fuck. I love you." And then his lips are there, hard, possessive and demanding. It's all Cas can do to keep up, moving his own lips in perfect rhythm the second his mind catch up. "Dean," It's gasped out, in amongst the three seconds Dean allows for breath before he's stealing it again. "Dean. Dean, fuck, wait." "What?" "What did you say?" "When?" "Before you kissed me." Cas is getting irritated, fighting the urge to kiss him but also tug at Dean's hair until he gets the answer he's looking for. "Oh, I um, I said I love you." It's whispered, eyes looking anywhere but at Cas' blinding blue eyes. "Dean," "Mm?" "I love you too."  
The smile they share is huge, and Cas is surprised it even fits on their faces. "Fuck. I love you Dean. I love you." Dean response is swallowed in a kiss but Cas knows exactly what it is, feels it roll across Deans tongue onto his own as they fight for domination. Dean inevitably wins and Cs is putty in his arms, small sighs and contented whimpers leaving them both. They split after a while, when Deans back hurts from the angle, curling together on the couch, Cas again pressed between Dean's body and the couch. "Dean?" "Yeah?" "What are we?" "What do you mean?" "Are we friends? Boyfriends?" Dean frowns. "Do we need a label right now?" "No. I just, when our brothers ask, what do we say?" "How about," There's a small pause, a small smile growing on Deans lips before he's looking at Cas

"We're each others wings."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm afraid we have reached the end.  
> I hope you all enjoyed it.  
> Please message me if you have any requests or anything.  
> Thank you


End file.
